


I Never Thought It Would Happen

by musical_popcorn



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jack's lovesick, M/M, Songfic, background newsies - Freeform, dreams come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_popcorn/pseuds/musical_popcorn
Summary: It's always crazy when a seemingly childish dream of yours comes true.It's a magical moment when your love proposes, so that's exactly what Jack Kelly plans to do, he only has no clue how he's going to do it.





	I Never Thought It Would Happen

**Author's Note:**

> I worked really hard on this and I'm so excited that y'all get to read it now!!! :)))  
> I also recommend listening to A Marriage Proposal from Falsettos, that's what the story is based on.

 Many years ago, right after he had fully submerged himself into the Falsettos fandom, Davey had made a post.

  _If my future partner-in-crime doesn't propose to me with A Marriage Proposal from Falsettos, they're gonna be rejected XD_

He had completely forgotten about it only mentioning it once in passing to Sarah, but it sure stayed in her mind.

 Jack and Davey stopped pining for each other eventually, (with the help of their friends pushing them together at every given moment thanks, Romeo!) and got together. 

 They'd been together as an official couple for almost three years, plus the two years of pining, plus when they were "just friends", so Davey had actually been with his artistic boyfriend for around seven years. Jack was genuinely surprised he stuck around so long.

 "Soooooo," Sarah asked her brother one day, "when are you and Jack going to, you know, tie the knot?"

 Davey sighed, "Sarah, don't you have a hobby? Something to occupy your time with? I assure you that whatever it is, it'll be better than watching my love life."

 "This is my hobby then," Sarah got right back to her question though, "Answer me! I need to know, have you at least thought about it?"

 "Are you spying for Jack?" Davey wouldn't put it past him, he knew Jack Kelly, "If that's the case, I ain't telling you anything."

 Sarah feigned astonishment, "I am offended that you think your own sister could be a spy for your boyfriend who's desperately in love with you and wants to marry you, and I probably shouldn't have told you that because now nothing will be a surprise, I should stop talking now." It slowly turned into rambling, but Davey didn't mind, now he knew what had been keeping Jack on edge these last couple days. The thought made him tear up a little. 

 "I'll tell you one thing," he said to Sarah, "if that idiot does propose, I don't want anything big or fancy." He turned back to his phone waiting for Sarah to leave with her information. 

 She walked towards the door, but stopped and said, "You know that I have always been your the number one Javid shipper?"

 "My  _what?"_ Davey was slightly scared as to what this meant. 

 "Your shipper!" Sarah looked at him, "Do you live under a rock? Basically your relationship is otp, and I am a fangirl for it, and Javid is also your ship name."

 Davey just stared at her in disbelief, "Just...please go, Sarah, please."

 "The more you know," she shrugged then left.

 That was Sarah Jacobs for you.

* * *

 "The council has assembled!" 

 "Sarah, it's literally just you, Romeo, and me that's not a council."

 "Shut up, Kelly," Romeo said as Sarah sat down, "we're here to help."

 "Yeah, Jack, if you keep up this behaviour I might not tell you this  _exclusive piece of information_ that I got." 

 This made Jack act better than a Catholic child during a Sunday Mass when they're sitting next to their grandparents and it also happens to be the Easter season. 

 "Good, now that you've agreed to let us meddle in this engagement, the game is on!" Romeo opened his computer and brought up some website, but Sarah spoke before he could. 

 "My difficult brother dear only gave me one piece of information," she paused dramatically, too long for both Jack and Romeo.

 "Well what is it, Sarah? I NEED TO KNOW!!" Romeo was too giddy for his own good, so Sarah cut the dramatic pause shorter, so he didn't go into cardiac arrest. 

 "He said he didn't want anything big or fancy, so all of Romeo's ideas are probably out the window."

 Jack finally decided to speak, "Are you tellin' me that you told Davey about my plans to propose, so now he knows everything, and now Lover Boy's ideas are out, and I can't trust you with spy operations anymore?" Jack sounded exasperated and was staring at Sarah Jacobs in disbelief. She was getting a lot of those lately. 

 "Basically," she shrugged then turned her attention to Romeo, "what do you got, Romeo?"

 He clicked on something then turned his laptop to face Sarah and Jack, "Thank me later, Kelly." 

  _If my future partner-in-crime doesn't propose to me with A Marriage Proposal from Falsettos, they're gonna be rejected XD_

 "How exactly did you find this?" Jack asked after he read it, "This must be a couple years old, at least."

 "I'm glad you're impressed, Jackie Boy, there's more to me than just flirting," Romeo took the laptop back looking extremely pleased with himself. "Let's just say I did  _a lot_ of searching on his blog from the dark years, he apparently loved this musical to death. I highly suggest you use this, I'm saying this as a relationship expert, and as a friend," his voice was earnest, yet there was a whimsical undertone, as always.

 "You know what? I think I might actually do this," Jack was all smiles as he thought about this crazy idea. Jack using a song from a musical that Davey used to talk about endlessly to propose to the love of his life all while fulfilling Young Davey's dreams. It was perfect. 

  "Awwww look! Jackie Boy is all smiley, it's so disgustingly cute!" Sarah seemed on the verge of a said "fangirl outburst", so Romeo escorted her out of the room before coming back.

 Jack was still in a trance-like state and didn't notice Romeo take his things and make his way to the door until he spoke up, "If you finally get done daydreaming, and you need something you can find me under a tree realizing how lonely I truly am," it didn't sound bitter and was really just a side effect of reading too much angst and being a hopeless romantic with too much expectations. 

 "Bye, Lover Boy, I got a song to memorize."

 

* * *

 

 It took Jack a lot longer than expected to learn this one song, in fact, it took him almost two months. Because of course he couldn't just learn that one song without becoming a huge fan of the entire musical, it was Falsettos for crying out loud. 

 Jack learned almost every song except A Marriage Proposal, What Would I Do, and What More Can I Say because those last two always made him cry and he was the biggest procrastinator to walk the Earth.

 Sarah was constantly on his case about memorizing the song, and Romeo wouldn't stop dropping not-so-subtle hints about it. If anything, that made him not want to do it just out of spite.

 "C'mon, Jack, when are you gonna do it? If you think he's gonna reject you, you're worrying for nothing." This was often said by the two members of "Get Jack To Propose Already" council almost daily. They were seriously committed to this.

 "You know what? I'mma finally do it today, I'mma learn that song," Jack was in the middle of reading something about this Renaissance artist when he decided this. You never know when motivation to do something will end, so he closed the book and set to work. Sarah and Romeo were proud of their little bi-saster.

 Jack couldn't help but feel that this might end up being terrible, he was an artist not a performer. Learning it only by ear also meant he could be singing the completely wrong note and so many other things could happen. 

 "Even if you do mess up it's not like he's going to reject you. If I know anything about my brother, it's that he loves you more than anything, and would never give you up," Sarah kept encouraging him and urged him to not be nervous.

 About a week later he had the song down with a piano accompaniment recording (thanks JoJo) on his phone. He, Jack Kelly, was going to propose to his soulmate, David Jacobs, with a song from one of the greatest musicals ever written, Falsettos. It was going to be magical. 

 "Today's the day," Jack stared at his left hand, " Uh-oh, Sarah, Romeo! C'mere?" he called out.

 They duo came rushing in, "What's the emergency?" they asked in unison. 

 Jack lowered his head, "I may have forgotten to buy an engagement ring," he muttered. 

 "That is absolutely wonderful, Jack!" Sarah said sarcastically.

 "It's still early," Romeo pointed out, "you could go buy one, or just postpone a couple of days. It's not like your little sweetheart is going anywhere." 

 "I'm gonna go do that, but I'm going  _alone,"_ he added when he saw Sarah's little smirk. "I may not even come back with a ring, a necklace seems nice, no bracelets, though, I can't stand bracelets." Jack went off on a tangent as he grabbed his phone and wallet.

 "On second thought," Jack turned towards his two friends, "one of you needs to come to come with me, I don't know what I'm doing."

 "I'll go!" Sarah exclaimed before Romeo even opened his mouth.

 "Let's go then."

-

 Engagement ring/necklace shopping took longer than expected, much longer. After it all, even Sarah was tired.

 "Sarah, look!" Jack was pointing to a necklace in one of the display cases, "Isn't it beautiful?"

 It was a simple piece to say the least. It was a silver chain with a blue and green stone in the middle of a tiny silver plate. The piece was calling her brother's name. They both stared at the necklace for a while before Jack spoke again.

 "From what that lady told me, I think the stones are blue topaz and an emerald, which is convenient on my behalf since I think those are Davey and mine's birthstones." He stared at the necklace while talking, not even checking to see if Sarah was paying attention.

 "Looks like we found the one," as much as she loved being with Jack, it was tiring after a while, how Davey handled him, she didn't know. "Let's do all the pay thingamabobs and head out, I'm tired."

 "I thought you liked me," he said, but he was too inside his lovey-dovey thoughts to actually be sassy.

 Jack paid for the necklace while Sarah sat off awkwardly to the side looking around the store. Sarah wasn't paying attention to the conversation Jack was having with the sales lady until she mentioned Sarah herself.

 "So is that young lady your fiancée?" The lady asked Jack probably out of routine. For outside looking in, it would have seemed like they might have been together, I mean, they were in a jewelry store and were looking at rings and necklaces. It would be natural for the woman to assume, but that didn't stop Sarah from quickly objecting. 

 "In no universe would  _I_ be Jack Kelly's fiancée," Sarah snorted, "I'm only here to help him keep sane."

 The lady apologized then asked Jack who his fiancé was. "Funny story," Jack began, "my hopefully soon-to-be fiancé is Sarah's brother, I'm gonna propose today, as a matter of fact," he ended all smiley like a kid in a candy store.

 One thing that always restored Sarah's faith in Humanity was seeing people talk about the ones they love. Seeing Jack smile like an idiot at the mere mention of Davey was enough to bring some of Sarah's lost faith back. 

 The payment was finished, and Sarah drove Jack to his and Davey's apartment. "Go and propose to your man, Lover Boy 2.0!" Sarah said as Jack was getting out of the car.

 "I sure will! Also, that is  _not_ a nickname I appreciate," Jack threw back.

 "Doesn't matter," she shrugged.

 Jack walked up the stairs to his apartment, he had about two hours before Davey got home, so he had about two hours to think about all the possible ways it could go wrong. Messing up lyrics, not saying/singing anything at all, or worst case scenario, Davey rejects him and leaves Jack a heartbroken mess. 

 The door was unlocked, weird.

 "Anyone home?" Jack called.

 "Just me, dear honey sweetheart marshmallow." Romeo, of course.

 Jack sighed, "You seriously need a life. What were you even doing here? Sarah and I were gone for a couple hours, what did you do? You better have not eaten any food."

 "You sound like my mother," Romeo said, "I was just waiting here patiently for you to come back."

 "Romeo, please leave."

 "If you insist, but I want you to know that I will be somewhere marveling over the gift that is Andrew Rannells." He left with no fight, weird.

 With Romeo gone Jack was left with his thoughts, maybe he shouldn't have asked him to leave. Oh well, no changing anything now, might as well do something productive.

 Laundry needed to be done, dishes washed, and rooms cleaned. Jack did all of that and more in the span of two hours until Davey  _finally_ came home from his job at the nature center.

 "Jack, why is the apartment so clean? We both know you only clean when you're stressed. What happened today?" Davey asked him as he registered the oddly clean apartment.

 "Nothing really. Do we have any plans tonight because if we do they're cancelled? Also, I  _do not_ stress clean if I did that would make my grandmother proud, and we can't have that can we?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and avoided Davey's eyes.

 The rest of the evening was spent normally with Jack making bad jokes to try and calm his nerves.

 "Jack, that's the fifth joke about potatoes! That's five times too many." As much as Davey loved his boyfriend, he could only handle so many jokes about potatoes.

 Now or never, he needs to do it now or he never will. "There's actually one thing I need to ask you," Jack was bringing up the accompaniment on his phone and took a few deep breaths, how did people do this in front of other people? 

 "Go ahead, I'm listening." Davey set his book down, he had a little idea of what was Jack was doing,  _thanks, Sarah from two months ago._ He hardly contained a smile as he heard music that he vaguely remembered hearing, Jack was really doing this.

  _I love you dear_

"Yes, I know, you say it every day, and why are you singing? You never sing." Jack was just smiling. 

  _I think you're swell_

"I'm still confused, Jack." Davey was genuinely trying to remember where the melody came from, Jack kept on singing. 

  _You're never near me close enough to tell          If I'm delightful or not_

"Jack, we live together," Davey was delighted himself as Jack seemed to be holding back a laugh. The music got more bouncy, and Jack reached for Davey's wrist.

  _I crave your wrist_

This idiot was doing a theatre song. Jack let go of his wrist and instead laid his hand on Davey's thigh.

  _I praise your thigh_

"PG, Jack, PG," Davey laughed as Jack looked at him, stars in his eyes.

_There's not a guy_

_There's not a piece of paper_

"Jack Kelly, you're ridiculous and I love you because of that," Davey said brightly. Jack wrapped him in a hug.

  _There's not a man in pants who could love you the same as I_

This tune was coming back to Davey, he remembered hearing it on some recording. Jack detached himself from Davey just enough so that he could look into his face.

  _Often times lovers are crazy people_

_Sometimes they kill each other_

"Oh gosh," Davey was surprised at the turn of phrase, but Jack giggled and Davey put a kiss to Jack's temple, he continued singing, awkwardly though.

  _Just like a biblical brother_

_Did to his biblical brother_

_Back in biblical times_

"Biblical times?" Davey was genuinely confused, but then it all seemed to fit together. It was a musical, one he talked about endlessly to Jack when they first met, he had remembered it, but "Falsettos!" was all he could say, and Jack nodded before awkwardly singing the next lyrics.

  _Biblical times...._

_O H T H O S E  B I B L I C A L T I M E S_

 Jack then took Davey's face in his hands and did a caress for the next lyrics, how in love he was.

_I love your eyes_

_I love your face_

_I want you by my side to take my place_

_If I get sick or detained_

 Davey, in that moment knew what Jack was truly doing, and he nearly started crying, "Jackie..." he said softly, he couldn't get any other words out.

_Don'ttouchyourhairyou'reperfect_

_Don't start to cry_

"They're tears of happiness, Jackie, and I know you'd have them, too. I love you so much."

_There's not a guy_

_There's not a horse or zebra_

Davey simply laughed, how did he end up so lucky with a man like Jack? He took Jack's hands and held them to his heart.

_There's not a giant man_

_Who could love you the same as I_

_Forget that giant man_

Davey could gaze into Jack's eyes forever and be perfectly content with life, he loved and loves this man.

_He won't love you the same as I_

_I'm not a giant man_

Jack broke their gaze and started to pull something out of his back pocket. This was seriously happening, it wasn't a dream, Jack was proposing to him, David Jacobs. He was pretty sure that Past Davey would have fainted by now, a dream come true.

  _But I'll love you until_

 Jack was on one knee.

  _Love you until_

Jack had a tiny black box in his hands.

_I die._

Jack opened the box, but before Davey could even say something along the lines of "yes" he started saying a little speech.

 "David Elijah Jacobs," tears were contagious, and now Jack was crying because  _he was proposing to the love of his life, and he loved Davey more than anything, "_ ever since you walked into my life, nothing has been the same. You've been their in my darkest moments, my happiest, and my average ones. You bring light and hope into my life with your bright smile and cute personality, and I never want to lose that." Jack honestly wouldn't know what to do if Davey was gone forever, "I want you to be by my side for whatever life throws at us. Call me selfish, but I don't think I could get through life without your beautiful self always there. It would mean the stars to me if you..." he was choking up, how sweet he was being, but all that he said was true, "if you would be my husband and partner-in-crime. Will you please marry me?" Hope and love was laced throughout each and every word, Jack meant all of it.

 Davey went to embrace Jack, "Yes! Of course! I will, Jack," he cried, "I will be your husband, your partner-in-crime, and your light. Every day I'm with you is another dream come true." Davey pulled him in for a kiss, he didn't know how else to express his feelings for this man that he held so dearly.

 "Do you wanna see the necklace?" Jack asked him, still in his arms.

 "That doesn't really matter right now." Davey kissed Jack, soft, gentle, and loving, "I love you, Jack Kelly," he whispered, "Always and forever." Those were words that he got to say to Jack for the rest of his life now. Tell him every day how much he loves him. It was more than anything he ever wished for.

 Jack's heart melted, "I love you, too." He kissed the love of his life/his fiancé/his best friend/his soulmate, "I love you,too."

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT!!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Shoutout to my friends on Tumblr, they helped/encouraged me actually write this stupid story  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated:)  
> If you want to yell about Newsies and Falsettos with me, message me on Tumblr @graceful-popcorn (main) or @latin-name-luna (sideblog)!!!  
> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
